The present invention relates to a lighting ornament, and more particularly to such a lighting ornament comprising a ball floated within a socket, by means of the effect of a magnetic repulsion, to reflect the light of a light emitting device thereof in all directions.
Various lighting ornaments are known, and widely used for decoration. These lighting ornaments commonly use a lamp bulb or lamp tube to give light, and a shade made in any of a variety of forms to reflect or refract light. Because the shade is fixed in place, little variation is produced to attract people.